dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes (PC)
Here you can find the latest patch and the next patch to be released. To see the last three patch versions click the Recent tab. To see older patches visit the Archives tab. 8.4 Return to Crystalline Dimension Maps * Arcane Library - New map with a new acc as a reward. * CD Resurgence Part 1, 2 and 3 - Each map has a boss with updated rewards from Mistymire, Moraggo and Aquanos. * Tavern - while the tavern is not new, the outside has been removed along with the outside portal and other effects to help improve load times Note: The Crystalline Maps still require the DLC and the maps unlocked in order. Quality of Life Changes * Loot table added to show the number of drops of each quality on the ground. Use Shift to see along side the map of a level. It also works in the tavern. * Move tavern items in Overlord mode * Added Host Ready Up override - CTRL G * Add MU to HUD under DU * New Tower DPS calculation shown at the bottom of tower info. * Enemy spawn billboards in perspective view will toggle on/off when toggling them with O on the minimap * Added CD to map list so the Portal isnt required * Increased AFK shop price limit to 1 trillion. * Circular Slice can be activated in the air * Lock tavern item drops/pickups by default. * Detonate Traps will now open presents in the tavern to help test towers * Add page of items in inventory to trade - CTRL T * CTRL drag to move an entire page of items * Hide green dot "upgrade" item overlay in perspective view - CTRL P * Jester “move tower” ability should cycle through overlapping towers * Players should automatically drop mana when being kicked * Updated mask sockets to make some accs fit chars better * Hardcore option should be remembered across sessions now * Added lightning towers to dynamic lighting toggle under options * Damage number 4 has been updated so it doesn't look similar to the 9 * Added forges to assault maps * Dont wait on receiving stats to be able to go to next level * Flash heal and all wheel patterns (except kill%) now work on tavern dummy * Present never drop junk items in tavern * Increase mana token limit to 1T * Slow ogre fix - If only ogres are left at the end of a wave and the map is empty, you dont have to wait 15+ seconds for next ogre to spawn * Temple of Water frame rate improvements for medium/low graphics * Potential frame rate improvements on many maps Balance Changes * Lightning tower - reduced Boss damage by 50% * Warrior Minion Revamp - cannot be targeted by or collide with enemies, damage scaling increased, unaffected by buff beam, loses health when it attacks * Buffed ToL accs and Pirate Patch to match Santa accs * Santa Spectacles have been added as a winter face acc to Winter Wonderland and Silent Night * Dice pet added to King’s Game survival * East core Randomly dies on Temple of water - removed kobolds from spawn * Orcs/Ogres should not move when in “hold defensive” * Buffed several pets to roll ultimate more often (Monkey, Parrot, Ember Pony, Fenix) * GTH2 gives 2 accessories per char now * Guardians no longer try to boost towers that they cannot affect Bug Fixes * Fixed - Tower/Hero boost should always use highest boost now * Fixed - Items get stuck behind spawns. You can now pick up items from further away or use Summoner’s Overlord mode to pick up items during build phase only * Fixed - Jim Darkmagic and Demoness speed advantage. The value to give them the extra speed was being overwritten * Fixed - Two actors getting stuck and unable to move * Fixed - Updated Mana token mesh and minimap icon which previously showed as an egg * Fixed - Only host can change song on juke box * Fixed - ESTs attacking players in certain scenarios * Fixed - Trap no longer shows up in the light beams from the ceiling in Temple of Water * Fixed - Spiders showed wrong range value when inspected * Fixed - Hardcore always should always be displayed on the client when selected by the host * Fixed - Water surface in Temple of Water should not block aiming now * Fixed - Gun jamming bug * Fixed - Monky/Parrot should no longer try to shoot an enemy through a wall * Fixed - Game Setup UI would randomly freeze * Fixed - Mana falling through center of map in Aquanos * Fixed - Spider web on Huntress Santa’s little helper costume was very wide and not properly scaled * Fixed - Salem Event Cat range was capped at 90 * Fixed - Switching weapons didnt always work properly * Fixed - Prevent Phoenix from getting stuck * Fixed - CD portal didnt update when difficulty was changed * Fixed - Stuck mobs on Moonbase survival * Fixed - Temple of Water pathing on the North side * Fixed - Shift click and CTRL click should work with pets that have stored mana * Fixed - Reflect beams should now update the kills value * Fixed - Hovering triggered Old One platform glitch * Fixed - Spiders shouldnt get stuck if their target is unreachable * Fixed - Fairy healing display * Fixed - unintended attack rate reduction on Ember Flame weapon * Fixed - ogres spawning after Polybius challenge is complete * Fixed - soft lock bug (waves that never end after enemies run out, forcing host to restart the map) * Fixed - players dying if they hover during teleports on Polybius / event maps 8.3.1 Hotfix * Fix to an exploit found in 8.3 * Performance improvement made to tavern * Fixed several minor issues in Temple of Polybius 8.3 The Tavern Expansion Highlights * New Tavern Expansion : First floor expanded, All new second floor, Diamond Forge, Exterior Space, More combat dummies, Expanded Ultimate Defender Room with New Juke Box * New Challenge Map - Temple of Polybius with new weapon rewards * New Campaign/Survival Map - Temple of Water with new weapon rewards and pet reward * New Intermediate Campaing/Survival Map - Dread Dungeon with new accessory reward * New Steam achievements and tavern trophies for Moonbase, Buccaneer Bay, and Temple of Water * New tavern trophies for Embermount Quality of Life Improvements * Added Hero Info button back to ESC screen * Added Box to Enter Mana in Trade (ex 5.0b will add 5 billion) * Max Hero limit raised to 40 * Max tavern limit doubled to 180 * Tavern: Items Dropped by Host Hidden in private rooms should be hidden from guests making private rooms.. private. * Tavern: Item Recovery added to the void, if something escapes reality, it’ll re-appear by the first floor forge! * Item upgrade count now visible in trade under Item Info * Added count of items contained within Folders in Inventory * Remove items from shop even when Inventory is full * Auto lock all items going into inventory except when picking up off the floor * Sped up Summoner casting in tavern * Wheel o Fortuna Damage All percentage reported on the tavern dummy * Added animations to Anamorphic Ember * Spider and DEWs should now find you anywhere on the map if you there is a path * Stuck Enemies should now die * Fixed missing ceiling in Glitterhelm and performed a texture art pass to make Glitterhelm live up to its name. * Added Santa bracers to Winter Wonderland and Silent Night * Add new mask and cufflinks to Temple of Love * New Santa accessory cosmetic set bonus * New Valentine accessory cosmetic set bonus for male and female * Added shields to count towards cosmetic set bonus * Holding down survival wave increase/decrease buttons now works * Colorized circle component on dropped equipment to match particle beams * Updated beam toggle to cycle through beams and circles underneath items. * Added profile save event after rewarded equipment * Fusion Rod base damage display is now the same as all other staves. Now you can compare base damage 1:1 with existing staves (Classic, bloodshot, etc). DPS is exactly the same * Removed TV monitor to improve tavern performance, especially when in other player’s taverns with the new tavern. * Improved network performance on Temple of Love for clients * Hit T when hovering over an item in the itembox to add to Trade * Hit O to toggle Enemy Wave Billboards on minimap * Hit P to toggle Towers on minimap * All heroes drop mana in a nice pile like the summoner * Added Boss Rush countdown shortening switch * Reduced Silent Night countdown to 15 * Allow purchases from Tavern Keeper even when item box is full * Fast menu transitions enabled by default * Added Harbinger spawn notification Option Menu Updates * Reordered options to put them under appropriate sections * Change Voice tab to Sound * Added Display CD portal * Added Display Cosmetic Set Bonus * Added Tower Upgrades Displayed * Added Significant Digits Displayed * Added Tower Transparency options Balance Updates * Boosted DST projectile speed and damage as well as added new enemies to targeting system. from Djinns => Wyverns => Mages TO Djinns => Wyverns => Sharken => Copter => Mages * Adjust Gold Enemy Buff as fixed increase of 200% on NM and Insane, 100% for Hard, 50% for Medium and Easy * Buffed Tinker’s Lab Blasters on NM to be better than Insane * Buffed Tinker’s Lab Mega Chicken stats around 30 points on NM * Buffed Eternian staff to be closer in damage to Classic Standard * Buffed Winter Wonderland weapon damage to lower part of high tier weapons * Reduced Phoenix charge attack vertical damage * Reduced Copter spawn rate during Phoenix boss fight * Buffed Fenix and Ember pony to be closer or little better than seahorse due to challenge of farming * Removed Map exclusive accessories from Lab Assault (ie CD, ToL, GTH, WW/SN and Palantir) * Buffed Spooktacular 2 accs to Lab Assault levels * Revert Hyper Rifle elemental damage halving due to 2 projectiles. * Ember Accessories ult cap is 600 instead of previous 500. * Reduced small coal requirement to make a small diamond from 88 to 44 Bug Fixes * Possible fix for trade glitch where both players lose their items * Fixed max upgrade count not shown in trade on item info * Fix for armor being removed more than weapons (weapons were rated higher in quality) * Fixed Talay and Moonbase survival start waves * Fixed EST traps on Assault maps not damaging * Fixed Hero Info Screen tower stat overlap so numbers aren’t hidden * Sealed off Tavern Defense secret room so players cant fall out of the map there * Fixed not being able to build on left bridge in Tavern Defense * Fixed Tavern Defense Snowman not attacking * Fixed Imp stat prediction * Fixed gobler shield handle positioning * Commented out K key binding to killme command * Fixed opacity scaling * Fix for items removed during build phase * Evil Hero bosses on Winter Wonderland and Silent Night no longer despawn after 2.5 minutes * Fixed Tower Wars Spider Queen health overflow causing them to never act or be able to take damage * Fixed spelling of "marshmallows" on Anamorphic Ember * Fixed AFK shop bug that crash the game for some players * Fix to mitigate wave skipping * Fixed Battle Droid not weakening enemies * Fix for Phoenix killing itself * Towers should now move with vertical moving platforms in ToW * Fix to Allow Jester to get Apprentice weapons as rewards * Fix for unintended increase in leather armor on survivals * Fixed hats being backwards on Super Legendary Huntress * Fix mana from chests going under the floor * Fix for Mistymire survival weapon drop rate to be in line with other Shard maps * Fix for 60% of random elements rolling Lightning * Fixed moon pet to spawn with tiered level requirements. Max level requirement bumped down to ult90 to line up better with other pets. * Fix for Embermount boost pad to activate every time. * Fix for damage numbers disappearing above 5mil * Fix for excessive mana on the ground in Moonbase NMHC Survival * Fix for AFK shop not allowing players to buy anything if host has too many items in item box 8.2.1 Release Date: 5 October 2016 *Fix - Embermount survival pet (Fenix) now persistent. Should no longer disappear when restartarting DD. *Gold Enemy Buff has been revert - This was a bit too strong causing many players to lose on builds that work fine previously. So it is being reverted for players to continue to enjoy the game while we tweak the buff in the next update. 8.2 Release Date: 4 August 2016 New Content *Steam Trading Cards, Wallpapers, Emoticons, Badges *Embermount Volcano campaign map with Phoenix Boss *Embermount Tavern Theme *Steam Achievement and Phoenix feather plaque when beating Embermount *New enemy - The Harbinger *4 New weapons (1 for each class) *3 new pets in Embermount Survival *3 New accessories for Embermount - Brooch, Mask and Bracers *Story line cut scenes for Embermount *Moon Pet added to Moonbase Survival *Cosmetic Accessory Set Bonuses: Crystal, Embermount and Palantir (based on hat, mask and bracers) *News page updated Improvements *Items rated as transcendent or above have a particle beam showing over the item to make picking them out of the pile easier. Beam only shown on items not filtered from the minimap by quality *Added toggle key (b) for particle beams *Updated minimap colors for ult+ and ult++ (orange and red respectively) *Electric aura’s can damage the tavern dummy *The highest damage dealt to a target by chained proximity mines will be dealt instead of the first to deal the damage *Maximum starting wave is now set per map (24 on 25 wave maps, 28 on 30 wave maps, 32 on 35 wave maps, 36 on 40 wave maps) *Camera rotation is locked when in top down placement mode (building / repairing / upgrading) *New Setting - Can move while building (disables movement while in top down placement) *New Setting - Enable tower dynamic lighting (significant performance benefits when disabled.) Affects traps and projectile towers (most notably inferno traps and fireball towers) Requires restarting DD after enabling to take effect. Disabling requires a new tower of that type to be built. *Cursor placed relative to the hero in the placement casting state *Removed slight frame rate dependency from many damaging towers. All projectile towers, Lightning Tower, Slice’n Dice, and Proton Beam. Every point in tower rate counts. There are no breakpoints. *New item comparison calculation for armour and accessories *Items can be renamed when at their maximum upgrade level at the cost of one upgrade *Item naming character limit has been increased to 36 *Added a report issue button to the pause menu *Palantir, Greater Turkey Hunt, CD, Temple of Love, Winter Wonderland, and Silent Night accessory multipliers now match those awarded by lab assault *Moonbase now has a survival mode *Added confirmation message when hitting 42 on Moonbase DDR machine *Initiate Enemy Drain ability, Spider Minion web, and Wheel of Fortuna buff/debuff enemies resistance factor applied to the training dummy *Jester’s Move Tower and Wheel abilities can be used in the tavern *Trap/Aura selection priority is identical for repairing. Selection will be based only on current health percentage. *Trap/Aura upgrade priority favours traps when upgrades are equal, otherwise whichever tower has the least upgrades. *Instant upgrade will favour towers that can be upgraded over repairing towers that are at their maximum upgrade level. *Traps and auras can overlap spawns and show a warning when doing so *BucBay - Repositioned the hero spawn points to face the main crystal and open area instead of the dead end. *Golding an enemy (by Djinn / Wheel) increases its power by a percentage so the power boost scales into higher level games *Djinn ability casting durations depend on difficulty (enemy gold beam and tower desummon). That is to say, buffing/desummoning takes more time on a lower difficulty *Summoner minions can move sensibly over short distances with no pathfinding mesh present (ie. when placed on walls, they won’t always jump off before moving along) *On Nightmare difficulty, the 50% of loot that was not receiving wave/difficulty multipliers has been replaced with fully scaled items *Party Popper tower animation scaling reduced so it doesn’t spaz out with only a few points in tower rate *EV beam collision is now much more consistent between pre/post placement *Armour vs. weapon comparison skewed more in favour of armour to bias the drop removal priority *Traps on uneven terrain can now trigger on any walking enemy inside its radius *Slow ogre spawns on some maps on NM difficulty are much improved in many cases *Armour type drops rates boosted by 25% for random equipment drops. *Character health over 1 million is displayed using the high value format to 4 significant figures (eg. 1.234 M) to prevent the health value running off screen *Excess equipment removal function has been rewritten. Fixed an unconfirmed issue which removed many more items than intended under some circumstances, and it is much faster. *Excess mana removal function rewritten. Introduced a biasing system to keep tokens with a larger value around for longer. Large tokens will still be deleted eventually. This is not a bug, but a design decision that was made to prevent players waiting until the end of the round to collect mana and not being significantly penalised for doing so. *Multiple upgrades can be applied to an item in a single click when using “pro mode”. No key down - 1 upgrade per click. Shift down - Applies up to 9 upgrades per click. Ctrl down - Applies up to 50 upgrades per click *Predicted stat value will account for the number of upgrades to be applied *Invasion shows the current phase number in the UI *Inferno trap damage and attack rate updates for (de-)buffs in real time Bug Fixes *Possible fix to lock down hero info and equipment info UI istances to help prevent future chances of item stealing *Fixed Diamonds spawn *Fixed flying enemies not correctly triggering traps *Fixed Pure Strategy on Embermount and Buccaneer Bay *Proton beams and inferno traps with high attack rates now deal damage every tick. Multiple proton beams can also damage the same target because of this fix *Public games being played on a different version no longer visible in matchmaking *Items with all negative stats no longer show as an upgrade if no equipment is present to compare to *Large aura’s (>18 units in radius) are always picked up immediately when entering upgrade/repair/sell casting modes *Fix lightning tower not being able to chain off an enemy if it kills it in the same tick *Fix for semi-random interval between first and second shot after reloading a gun *Fix for other heroes banked mana being displayed incorrectly in the pause menu *Fixed ghost pillars in Hall of Court *Palantir no longer warns of fish wyverns *Old One’s belly crystal can be attacked by all weapons *Instant upgrade will no longer attempt to repair towers that have health above the normal repair threshold *Fixed south west doors on Buccaneer Bay that wouldn’t animate on wave start.. *Fixed unintended increase in high level armor dropping *Fixed Ogres dropped by Goblin Copters damaging crystals in CD and WW. *Fixed Djinn casting time being accelerated by ensnare auras *Enemies set to golden state don’t retrigger the Wave 10 and Wave 20 survival difficulty spikes *Prevented any item spawning with negative damage, upgrades, or ammunition (observed as 1/1 upgrades, 10 damage, or 1 ammunition spawning too frequently) *Summoner minion collision on client games now matches the host (no more rising out of defences) *Phase shifted summoner can no longer be killed by explosive attacks exceeding 100,000 damage *Fix apprentice / squire / huntress weapons spawning with incorrect (high) quality ratings *Fix items with 8 negative stats being evaluated as godly *Fix double multiplication bug causing items in the tavern shop to show up with much higher than intended prices *Mix mode skeletons will now always timeout if they get stuck in an unrevived state *Moonbase gravity is not dependant on frame rate *Tavern XP bonus doesn’t award a “score” *In Local/Open game modes, having the mod missions selected will not lock out the Shards and Lost quests buttons *Loot multiplier scaling now increases with every wave of a map (integer division…) *Fix stretched Squire masks *Fix for wyverns, djinn, and goblin copter pathfinding logic stalling and appearing stuck. Fixes the infamous CD wyvern along with almost every other stuckage for these three enemy types *Fix floating damage numbers disappearing offscreen when attack rates continuously exceed 10 times per second *Fix health decay rate for proton beam depending on the attack rate *Possible fix for goblin copters forgetting to drop their ogre when the drop zone is reached *Possible fix for DEW / Spider targeting when there are no targetable players on larger maps *Jester “Move Tower” ability now uses the same placement rules as when the tower is being built. *Fix mapname not being visible to clients in the tavern in some circumstances *Fix accented ‘U’ in Uber maps being incorrectly formatted and not showing as an accented ‘U’ *Fix projectile speed multipliers on Moonbase Quietus reward being unexpectedly low *Fix issue preventing item particle effects showing up correctly while dropped on the floor (to be used for new items) *Fix weapons equipped to the series EV not always hiding all particle effects correctly *Fix map selection UI jumping to Deeper Well if a player joins the game when looking at the Lost Quests maps *(Partial) Fix for repair/upgrade auto selection finding a tower out of range *Fix for minimap quality filter breaking for qualities above Ultimate Balance Updates *Slice’N Dice and Lightning Tower - Higher damage output. Damage per tick now increases with the attack rate stat so that damage output continues to scale into lategame (including buffs and debuffs). Scaling revised to account for this. *Bowling Ball Tower - Faster attacks. Animation time exponent increased from 0.8 to 1.0 (significant increase in high end attack rate). Bowling ball tower damage had fallen well behind at high levels due to it’s below average animation duration scaling. Increasing the scaling exponent to 1.0 brought the damage up to comparable levels and makes it easier to compare across towers for future changes. *Magic Missile Tower - More powerful attacks. Damage scaling exponent increased from 1.105 to 1.15. Single target towers need to do more damage than multi target towers. The MMT wasn’t, so it gets a small buff. *Darkness, Inferno, and Gas traps - Base charges increased to 3 from 1/2/2. *Ethereal Spike Trap - Base charges increased from 2 to 4. Attack radius now scales with trigger radius so it can always hit the enemy that triggered the trap. Damage now scales much, much faster *Proximity Mine Trap - Base charges increased from 2 to 4 *Mana Bomb and Purity Bomb - Significant increase in damage scaling. Blocked in assault challenges due to combination of absurdly high damage and long range 8.1 Release Date: 10 December 2015 *New Map: Buccaneer Bay *New Challenge: Pirate Invasion (on Buccaneer Bay) *A Revamp of the Jester, including two new defenses and revisions to the existing ones *New items, including two weapons, two pets and an accessory *Many Quality-of-Life improvements to enhance the game experience *Various bugs addressed *Temporary Moonbase theme for the Tavern. *All boss cutscenes are now skippable. Hooray! *The trading UI supports adding 48 items using the add to trade button *Projectile towers now accurately report the period between attacks (previously the firing animation time was not included) *Added a thousands separator (,) to all numbers using high value formatting when between 1,000 and 1 M *Tavern Dummy report text moved above hit damage text to allow for easier viewing *Tavern Dummy averaging period increased from 2 to 4 seconds to improve consistency *Tavern Dummy now reports the total damage dealt as well as the DPS *If Nightmare difficulty is selected in the tavern, all towers, heroes and pets will deal the damage they would in the map. Any towers or heroes spawning while Nightmare is selected will use Nightmare levels of all other stats but will not update when switching between difficulties *Mana token and player shop max price increased to 2B *EV builders can now move while placing the child node of a beam. The player must be within casting range of either node to begin construction *Imp and Tower boost repair traps and beams the same way they do other towers *Traps and beams now use identical repair logic to other towers and will not allow repair focus for only a single charge during combat (can be repaired during combat from 95% health) *Tavern shop can now sell items with prices sensible for their quality (tavern shop quality consistency to be improved later) *Greater Turkey Hunt wave 9 time limit increased by 30 seconds *Item Value is reported using the high value formatting (eg. 2.1204 M) to improve readability. This is applied to the item box, player and tavern shops, item tooltip, and item inspect panels *Tower Wars and Moonbase now have level previews in game setup *Hit damage text is of a constant size. Size is about half of the previous maximum *Hit damage text is placed relative to the target, not the hit location *Jester present boxes have new Defenses and adjusted spawn chances (Lower chance of item/ogre/mana spawns, and the spawn chances are now different for each type of present) *Jester present box unlock levels increased to make room for the new Defenses *New Defenses added to the Jester: *# Jack-in-the-Box (Level 1, 3 DU, 40 mana): A Defense with a fairly short-range, forward-facing punching glove. It has high health and a slow attack rate, but makes up for this with high damage and knock-back capability, with a 20% chance to knock back enemies normally immune to knockback effects, such as Ogres. *# Party Popper (Level 3, 4 DU, 50 mana): A standard, mid-range projectile defense which shoots a wide range of projectiles with different attributes at random: Magic Missile (generic), Archer Minion arrow (generic), Fireball (fire, small splash radius), Djinn magic bolts (Fire, Lightning, Poison and Purity- all piercing), Deadly Striker bolts (generic, passes through walls), and Ogre poison balls (poison, huge splash radius). Inspecting this tower will show the element and damage for the next shot to be fired. * Reload speed, charge speed, knockback, blocking, guardian and propeller cat boosting stat generation clamped within their allowable range (no more picking up a sword with 1000% Blocking Bonus only to find it turned into 30% in your item box) * Tavern Dummy is only hit once per tick by the Slice’N Dice and Lightning Towers to match all other targets. Equal Opportunity! * “Pro-Mode” and “Invest All” function as expected when the cost to upgrade exceeds 1B mana * Greater Turkey Hunt correctly spawns 8 turkey bosses. Gobble gobble gobble * “Invest All” will bring the bank mana to zero if the upgrade cost is greater than the banked mana * “UnLock/Lock All” item box functions no longer cause long freezes when used * Akatiti water no longer removes the slowing effect of a spider web. It's just regular ol' water now. * Projectiles reflected by a reflect beam no longer trigger the genie pet granting mana if they hit an enemy (Genie behavior when attacking enemies with your hero has not been changed) * Enemies with suppressed elemental effects are always affected by gas traps,which now have an anti-discrimination policy. * Guns with negative ammunition counts (displayed as 1 ammo) can now be upgraded * Fix banking mana at the forge eating the invested mana. The forge will find a new power source. * “Report Issue” button in options menu now points to a public form (and results are sent directly to the CDT) * Online mode defaults to steam (Gamespy no longer exists, so please don't select that option) * Fix for certain weapons forcibly spawning with max stats 8.0 Release Date: 16 September 2015 *Added Moonbase to Ranked. *Player mana ceiling increased to 1 trillion. *Inventory limit increased to 600 for Ultimate Defenders. *Added an option for hosts to disallow the selling of allied towers. *Added "unlock all" and "lock all" buttons. *Potential fix for the items being lost during a trade. *Auras are now darker in the middle and shouldn't cause framerate drops. *Players can now hide their accessories without losing the stats bonuses they provide. *Players can set a rarity tier filter for the minimap. *Higher-tiered items are layered over lower-tiered items on the minimap. *Highest-tier items have their own color on the minimap. *Players can now move while trying to find where to build a tower. *"An Ogre Has Arrived" text and noise has been removed. *Items dropped by the player now drop directly in front of the player to improve accuracy and reduce frustration with setting up tavern shops. *Reduced the number of bosses on Greater Turkey Hunt. *The display method for damage and mana numbers have been changed to extend their range. *Removed DungeonDefenderStore buttons. 7.50 Release Date: 26 June 2013 *Added "Tinkerer's Lab" Campaign Map and the "Lab Assault" Challenge map to the "The Tinkerer's Lab Mission Pack" DLC, including new Accessories, Weapons, Costumes, and 4 Achievements. 7.49 *No information. 7.48b *No information. 7.48 Release Date: 14 January 2013 (Unversioned Hotfix) * Fixed the Lost Eternia Shards maps so they now load correctly * Added "Temple O' Love" Challenge Map to the "Etherian Festival of Love" DLC, including such items as new Accessories, a New Costume, and 2 Achievements 7.47c Release Date: 22 December 2012 *Akatiti weapon reward quality restored to correct values *Diamonds will no longer generate with the running speed stat, it's unnecessary as they tremendously boost your speed anyway. *Santa Hat sockets fixed up *Barbarian Tavernkeep Imposter Costume increased to "Super Legendary" Quality, Santa Imposter Costume changed to Legendary Quality 7.47b Release Date: 22 December 2012 *Added a powerful new item quality class -- can you find them?! *Reduced Silent Night and Winter Wonderland Boss Difficulties, and increased build time on Winter Wonderland by 40% (+ added 5 additional beefy starting Chests), and increased Build Time on Silent Night by 15% *Changed Silent Night to not destroy Defenses before Boss, to not decrease DU's, and eliminated flying units during Boss Fight *Improved quality of Silent Night & Winter Wonderland Xmas Weapons rewards *Made "Santa Imposter" costume follow the "Super Legendary" scaling rules *Increased Ultimate & Regular Item Box slots by 20 *Increased Skeleton on a Treadmill scale, improved colorization, and increased quality *Fixed double-sensitive mouse chase-camera turn speed *Enabled Gamepad Chase & FPV Camera for "Swap Triggers / Buttons" Gamepad Control Scheme 7.47 Release Date: 21 December 2012 *Added "Silent Night" Challenge and "Winter Wonderland" Campaign Map to the "Etherian Holiday Extravaganza" DLC, including such items as new Accessories, New Costume, New Pets, 4 Achievements and 3 new Crystal Cores to earn *Increased Maximum Heroes to 32 *Added 50 more Ultimate Item Box Slots, 40 More regular Item Box Slots *Added First Person View to Gamepad Control Mode! *Improved Halloween Spooktacular weapons added to Spooktacular 2, as well as the Costume unlocks *Upgraded Dungeon Defenders Development Kit to 7.47, with ALL up-to-date game content including Tower Wars, Akatiti, and Holiday 2012 Contents. Also fixed in the DDDK: cooking maps with sublevels now works, and now all original maps can be successfully cooked without having to set "Is Official Map" to False. Category:News Category:Content Category:PC Category:PC Only Content